


The custody war

by Kiana_Mystic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiana_Mystic/pseuds/Kiana_Mystic
Summary: Yellow's ship did not get destroyed





	The custody war

Connie, Bismuth, Greg, and Steven are watching the Diamonds and Crystal gems fight

Yellow: What do you mean she isn't coming with us?

Pearl: You can't just take him this is his home we are his family!

Blue: Homeworld is her home always has been always will we are her family she is coming with us

Garnet: No he isn't!

Yellow: How are you going to stop us

The crystal gems excluding Bismuth prepare to fight

Yellow laughs

Yellow: Oh please do you really think you can defeat us?

Amethyst: We are not letting you take him

Blue: She is a Diamond!

Pearl: No he is a crystal gem

Steven runs in between them

Steven: Guys stop you are both my family and I am a diamond as much as I am a crystal... How about a split custody?

Garnet: Absolutely not

Yellow: NO! You belong with us!

Greg: Steven is my son I get the final say about what's happening to him!

Blue and Yellow glare at him

Blue: You really think you can stop us

Yellow: Ha! As if you can stop us your just a pathetic insignificant organic

Amethyst: You can't live with these two, look at how they view everyone!

Steven: I MADE UP MY DECISION I...I'll live with Yellow and Blue since I am a Diamond...

Blue: Pink I'm glad you decided to come home

Pearl: What? Steven, you can't go with them!

Connie: Are you insane!?

Steven ignore the crystal gems pleas and heads into his room to pack stuff

Connie, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Greg, and Bismuth rush in there

Pearl: We won't let them take you

Steven: I have to go...

Greg: You don't have to go Steven you can stay here we will protect you

Steven: I want to go I can help...I can fix everything!

Greg: You don't have to fix everything by yourself we can help

Steven: Even if I refused who knows what the diamonds would do they might try to kill all of you

Amethyst: We can fight them

Steven: No you can't you couldn't even fight one and you put all your might into it nevermind two... I have to go... I want to go

Connie: Steven...

Steven: I'll be fine

Connie: No you won't who knows what the diamonds might do to you!

Steven: They aren't going to hurt me

Garnet: What...What if they have you meet W...White Diamond

Pearl covers her mouth

Pearl: you can't go if you meet white diamond who knows what she'll do to you she's not like us she's not even like Blue and Yellow...

Steven: I don't think they will if it means I might get hurt.

Garnet: But you will be on the same planet as her... she could easily have her gems bring you to her

Steven: This is the only way

Steven pushes past the crystal gems and walks toward where the diamonds are standing

Steven: I've got all my stuff so I guess I'm ready now...

Blue lowers her hand and steven steps on it

Yellow: We'll have to go on my Ship since You and your friends destroyed Blue's

Steven: Uh... What about food and water...

Blue: we could swing by the human zoo for supplies and we'll have some gems install anything you need

Steven: O...Ok I guess

Steven turns towards the Crystal gems while a green spaceship lands and two gems come running out of the house

Steven: See ya I guess

Crystal gems excluding bismuth: NO!

They head on Yellows Ship

Peridot: Why does Blue Diamond have Steven

Lapis: Blue Diamond give us back Steven

Lars: Its those crazy ladies from the trial they caught Steven again!

Before the Crystal gems could try to get Steven back, Yellows ship has already started to take off and in a matter of seconds the Ship warped far away form eath

Lars: Steven...

Lapis: We have to do something

Lapis grabs peridot and starts flying

Bismuth grabs Lapis

Bismuth: Don't bother

Lapis: What do you mean Steven is in danger

Bismuth: Even if you do find Steven he won't go with you he will only return when he has made peace with the Diamonds...

Lars: I don't get it...

Bismuth: I'll explain everything

Pearl: Bismuth we can't just let the Diamonds have Steven!

Bismuth: He needs to do this...

Pearl: No he doesn't we have to save him!

Bismuth: We won't be able to fight them on their world they will destroy all of us all we can do is wait

Lapis: I refuse to just sit around and wait while Steven is in danger...

Bismuth: You just came back from space a few days ago and was poofed an hour after you have no idea what has happened the past few weeks

Lapis: Doesn't matter I know enough that we have to save Steven!

Peridot: I've been here for the past few weeks I know what they are going to do...

Bismuth: I Don't think you know... I don't think he has told you

Peridot: What do you mean of course I know

Bismuth: About Rose and Pink?

Peridot: Yeah every gem knows that the leader of the Crystal gems Rose shattered, Pink Diamond. The Diamonds are trying to get revenge and think Steven is rose and trying to shatter him.

Lars: Well the last time I met those ladies they were putting Steven on trial and wanting to shatter him

Bismuth: None of you know what just happened!

Peridot: Then tell us!

Bismuth: The Diamonds have found out that Steven is Pink Diamond... Rose Quartz never shattered Pink Diamond she was Pink Diamond...

Lars, Peridot, and Lapid have a look of sheer shock and a hint of fear they look at the other Crystal gems

Pearl sighs

Peral: What bismuth is saying is true Pink was Rose... Pink saw that gem creation was taking life away and wanted to stop it but the other diamonds didn't listen so she decided to start a war and went under the name of Rose Quartz...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Steven is sitting on Blue's shoulder watching Yellow control the Ship

Blue: I can't believe it, you've been here all along Pink! And you've decided to come home!

Yellow just turns her head and looks at Steven disapprovingly once Steven sees it he starts looking worried

Yellow: Why would you do this? To homeworld? To your gems? To us? Do you have any idea what you put us through!? We mourned for thousands of years when we heard you were "Shattered"! Why would you do this to us? Why didn't you say anything at the trial! What's with the strange form!? What's with the voice?

Yellow starts to tear up

Yellow: Why did you care about that pathetic planet more than us...

Yellow starts becoming distraught... She stops controlling the ship and covers her face with her hands. Blue has started crying after seeing how distraught Yellow was and hearing her questions she too covers her face

Blue: Why... Why did you leave us Pink?

Steven starts tearing up because of Blue's aura he stays silent and glances between Yellow and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I kinda left stuff on a cliffy but this will be a one shot as if I continue the title will stop making sense


End file.
